


I'll be there (when it all comes crashing down)

by wideeyednarcoleptic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious Liam, Pre-Slash, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyednarcoleptic/pseuds/wideeyednarcoleptic
Summary: Theo has nightmares (obviously, his time in hell was straight from a horror movie) and he finally breaks down during a fight with Liam. Liam is left comforting the chimera and realizing just how much he has changed. Includes cuddles and crying





	I'll be there (when it all comes crashing down)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Theo and think he needs more love. So I gave him some love. Of course only after I hurt him cause I'm evil. (First fic on AO3) 
> 
> beta'd by Claire :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo has nightmares. Time in his own personal hell, being killed time and time again will do that to a guy. Admittedly, he deserved it. He resigned himself to his fate, his sister ripping her own heart out of his chest, taking back what rightfully belonged to her. If Theo closed his eyes all he could see were the walls of that hospital. All he could hear was his sister calling his name. So he didn’t. He stayed awake, refusing to let himself fall asleep. Because he didn’t want to open his eyes and find himself back in the body locker. 

This is why, when Liam stumbled across Theo at the lookout point (which happened to be his campout location for the night), the older boy hardly noticed the fellow wolf approach. It wasn’t until Liam was right next to Theo’s truck that he even heard or recognized the other being. 

“You look like shit, Theo” were the first words Theo heard as he opened the door. 

Theo reluctantly began pulling himself out of his truck, “You really don’t pull your punches do you?” he said as his feet hit the ground. He turned around and the door clicked shut before he gave Liam his full attention. 

The younger boy shook his head, a short laugh escaping his lips “just calling it how I see it.” Liam looked over Theo. Theo looked exhausted. Dark bags were forming under his eyes, his shoulders were hunched over, the Chimera could barely hold himself up. That, however, didn’t seem to stop Theo from flashing Liam his signature smirk. It pissed Liam off. Honestly. How despite everything, Theo was cool and suave and a constant annoyance.

“What are you doing here, Liam?” Theo huffed, leaning against the driver's door, arms crossing across his chest “just couldn’t stay away? Here to break my nose for the 4th time?”

Liam ducked his head, a chuckle rumbling through his chest as he took a similar position next to Theo. His eyes wandered over the truck before landing on Theo himself. “I could,” he laughed. “Might want to keep in that mind.”

Theo laughed beside him. Liam stole a glance at the were-wolf/coyote. He wondered when was the last time Theo slept in a bed or slept at all for that matter. He didn’t look good. He looked like he could collapse at any moment from pure exhaustion. 

Liam was torn from his thoughts, however, when Theo broke the silence, asking again “Liam, why are you here?”

“Why are you?” The words came out of Liam’s mouth before he could stop them. The threat from Monroe was over, Liam was rescued from the hospital, Scott and Argent had taken off, something about a pack who needed help. Theo had no reason to stay in Beacon Hills, yet here he was. 

Theo huffed out a laugh “Because it’s where I parked my truck.”

Liam shook his head, annoyed “I mean, what are you still doing in Beacon Hills?” Theo turned to look at Liam, with a small scowl.

“Scott asked me to keep an eye on you and the pack,” He answered as if it explained everything. He glanced back over the edge of the rocks, looking at the quiet city. His gaze stayed fixed on the lights and the moving cars far below. 

“Right,” Liam drawled, annoyed. “Because you are full of selfless intentions.” Theo snapped his gaze back to Liam, glaring at the beta. Liam pretended not to notice, he simply continued to talk. “I came out here to get some fresh air, get away from everything you know?” Liam came out to the lookout point to clear his head. The stress of taking Scott’s place began piling up, now that the Alpha was gone. He just needed an escape. His anger was starting to build up and he needed a breath of fresh air before he exploded. He was stressed and angry. Then he stumbled across Theo. “I just needed to get away.” He said honestly. “But then I saw your truck and...” 

“And you decided to come and make sure I wasn’t up to any evil schemes?” Theo laughed humorlessly, officially cutting Liam off. Liam seethed as Theo pushed himself off the truck, before standing in front of the beta. “What? Still don’t trust me?” 

Honestly, Liam did trust Theo. And it was terrifying. Trusting Theo lead to the fall of the pack. Trusting Theo got people killed. Scott trusted Theo and he got killed for it. Tracy and Josh trusted Theo and they were dead because of it. Trusting Theo was a bad idea. But Liam did, and it scared him and pissed him off. Theo pissed him off. So instead of admitting it, Liam denied it, “I shouldn’t.” He shook his head, his voice rising. “You’re Theo. You destroy things, kill people, you tear people apart from the inside. You tried to get me to kill Scott, you did kill Scott! Along with Tracy and Josh. So no, Theo. Trusting you is a really bad idea.” As he spoke, Liam could feel his anger rising to the surface. Liam didn’t realize how frustrated Theo was making him until this moment. He was confused by the chimera, the same boy who claims to be selfish, and care only about himself, took a dying boys pain. He had saved his life, countless times over. Theo had thrown himself into danger to protect him. Theo confused the hell out of Liam, which only angered him even more. 

Theo smirked. In his anger, Liam missed that the smirk didn’t reach the chimera's eyes. “So you here to threaten me again?” Theo shoved Liam to the side, effectively pushing him off his truck “Don’t bother,” Theo growled, “I am well aware that you don’t trust me, despite how often I risk my life saving your dumb ass.” 

Liam barked a laugh. “Like you don’t have some ulterior motive. You are selfish and arrogant and you would do anything to save your own ass, regardless of what would happen to everyone else. You don’t risk your life for anyone Theo. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, which is why I don’t believe that you are here simply because ‘Scott asked you to.’”

Theo simply continued to glare at the wolf, before he began reaching for the door, as he announced, “You know what? This conversation is over.” As his hand touched the handle, Liam howled. He hadn’t come looking for a fight, but he sure as hell wanted one now. He was pissed. Theo was pissing him off, and he didn’t get to just walk away. He grabbed the chimera by his shoulders, spinning him around and pinning him against the truck. Theo let out a small huff of surprise, as the breath was forced from his chest. 

“No” Liam snarled, “It’s not. I’m not done and you are going to listen to me” 

Theo flashed his eyes, as he growled. “Why? So I can listen to you threaten me? Again? You gonna put me back in the ground if I don’t do what you say?” 

Liam bared his fangs, hissing “I’m thinking about it” It was then that Theo flinched. Not a small subtle one, but one that rocked his whole body, as he tried to pull away from Liam. Surprised by the reaction, Liam leaned back slightly, a short laugh burst from his mouth “Oh does that scare you? What? You don’t want to see your sister again?” 

Theo’s response was murmured so quietly, Liam would not have been able to hear it without his werewolf hearing “she took it back.” Liam was shocked, as he heard Theo’s voice quiver, allowing himself to be pushed away. He expected the chimera to bite back, to hit him. He didn’t expect the normally cold boy to suddenly give up. He sounded so broken. 

Theo’s gaze was focused on his shoes as he toed the dirt. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He was too tired to fight. He took a small, shaky breath before repeating “She took it back, her heart. she took it back. It’s hers, she should have it. So she took it back. Over and over again. I tried to run at first, but it was never enough. She always took it back, ripped it out. And then it started all over again. I was back in the body locker. I couldn’t outrun her, I couldn’t fight her, why should I? I took it from her, and she just wanted it back” his voice cut off with a small sob.

Liam watched as the calm, collected, methodical Theo he had always known began to shake and fall apart right in front of him. Liam was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say. He had no idea, no one did. Theo never talked about what happened after Kira sent him away. Not to anyone.

Theo was always so Theo: cunning, evil, selfish, arrogant. He always seemed so sure of himself. He was cocky and annoying and just Theo. Liam had never seen him like this: vulnerable, emotional, and scared. Theo, for the first time that Liam had known him, seemed scared. 

Liam desperately tried to find the right words to say. Guilt filled him as he tried to comfort the other boy. He had done this. He let his anger get the best of him. He pushed and he yelled and caused Theo to break. He hadn’t meant to take it out on Theo. Theo looked exhausted, and Liam probably just made it so much worse. Theo fell back, his back slamming against the truck once more, sliding down the side, until he was sitting on the ground. He had his knees to his chest and his arms limply at his side, while he buried his face in his knees. 

Determined to fix this, Liam quickly dove in front of Theo. However, he was at a loss of what to do. As he landed on his knees, he could hear Theo mumbling something. Unable to make out what he was saying, Liam put one hand on Theo’s shoulder, and one hand cupping his face, slowly nudging the older boy to look at him. 

“Please don’t send me back” The words spilling out of Theo’s mouth becoming understandable once his face was no longer hidden. Repeating the words over and over again, like a mantra. Theo finally moved his eyes up and forced himself to meet Liam’s gaze. It was then that Liam realized that Theo had tears in his eyes, on the verge of spilling over and down his face.

“Oh, Theo.” Liam sighed, having a sudden urge to wipe away the tears as they threatened to fall. He moved his hand off Theo’s shoulder, to mirror the position the other held, fulling cupping his face. “Theo, I am so so sorry.” Tears began to trace their way down the chimera’s face. As the young beta wiped them away, Liam thought back to all the times that he or Scott or Malia or anyone else would joke or threaten to put Theo back in the ground. He thought back to all the times Theo would flinch, or lose his carefully constructed mask every time they did. He didn’t notice at the time, but Theo was terrified of being sent back, and they just threw it around like it was no big deal. 

“I won’t send you back. I won’t let anyone send you back” Liam promised, “You’re not going back there.” 

Theo took a deep, shaking inhale, before slowly letting it out. He looked down again, looking at his hands. He concentrated on keeping them from shaking and steadying his breath. He slowly lifted a shaking hand. Liam expected to be shoved away, but instead, Theo set his hand on top of Liam’s and leaned into the touch. 

Liam thought about the last time anyone touched Theo in a non-violent way. Sure, Theo had been punched, thrown against the wall, hit. He had plenty of physical interaction with others. But when was the last time someone had pat him on the back, hugged him, or gave him any positive physical interaction. Without really thinking about it, Liam threw himself down from his knees to sit next to Theo. He pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's torso. Half expecting to be hit, Liam was pleasantly surprised to see Theo simply melt into the hold, burying his face in Liam's chest, right above his heart. 

The two simply stayed there, holding each other. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Liam simply held Theo until he stopped shaking. Till his breathing evened out and his heartbeat returned to normal. 

Once Liam was sure Theo had calmed down enough to listen, he began to apologize. “Theo, I didn’t mean what I said. I was angry and confused and stressed with everything that has been going on. I shouldn’t have lost it like that. I was wrong Theo. You aren’t selfish, or arrogant. Not anymore. You proved that when you saved my life. You proved it when you took Gabe’s pain. Even after what I said to you, how I treated you. Even after I broke your nose 3 times and beat you up, and yelled at you, and insulted you. You stayed, you fought, and you saved people other than yourself. You are not the same person you used to be Theo. And I trust you completely. It scares me and confuses the hell out of me, but I trust you and I am so so sorry for what I said.” 

Theo pushed himself off of Liam, not enough for Liam to lose his hold on the other him, just enough to look him in the eye. “Thank you” was all he managed to get out before collapsing into Liam’s chest once more. Liam clutched him tighter as he continued: “I am sorry. There is no excuse for what I have done, but for what it’s worth,” he paused, “I am so sorry.” 

Liam wanted to pull Theo closer, but that wasn’t physically possible. Liam hadn’t realized how much his past actions were weighing on Theo. Things were finally starting to add up. Theo was trying to make up for what he had done. “I know.” He whispered into Theo’s head. Everything Theo had been doing was in repentance for what he had done. Theo still had a lot of work to do, but the Theo that had come back from the ground was most definitely not the one that went in. And that was enough for Liam. 

“Theo?” Liam whispered. Theo didn’t respond, but he hummed into Liam’s chest to let him know he had heard him. “When was the last time you slept?” 

It was then that Theo finally pulled away, out of Liam’s grasp. Liam desperately wanted to pull him back but kept himself from doing so. Theo looked at his hands as he explained, “I can’t remember. Every time I close my eyes, I’m back there, with her”.

Liam reached over and pulled Theo’s hands into his. “So come home with me.” Theo’s head shot up, looking Liam in the eyes. “So that when you wake up, I’ll be there, and you know you aren’t there with her, you’ll be here with me,” Liam explained. Theo, too tired to vocalize a response, simply nodded. Liam pulled him to his feet. After a bit of maneuvering and manhandling, he managed to get Theo to the passenger side, get him in the truck, and get the keys. 

After a quiet drive, Liam pulled into his driveway. Theo had dozed off during the drive, exhausted by the night’s events. He helped Theo out of the truck, and into the house. Liam’s parents were out of town for the month, his father having some medical conference in Idaho. So Liam didn’t have to worry about asking permission or them asking questions.

Once Liam maneuvered Theo into the room, and onto the bed, he pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie, before climbing in next to Theo. Theo instantly pulled Liam closer to him, laying his head on the beta’s chest. Liam chuckled, before wrapping his arms around the older boy. 

“I’ll be here when you wake.” He whispered into Theo’s hair. 

“Thank you.” Theo barely managed to mumble before sleep finally overtook him. 

And for the first time since Liam had brought him back, Theo slept. He slept without his sister tormenting him. He slept safely in the arms of Liam, who felt a burst of affection for the boy in his arms before he too, gave in to the calls of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: The whole come home with me thing was inspired by the part in bones with Angela and Hodgins after the gravedigger. I thought it was so cute and sweet, I had to add it in here. 
> 
> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated. Have lots of fic ideas, but am open to suggestions if there is anything you think I should write! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr, (wideeyednarcoleptic) to see fics before they are posted here.


End file.
